


Nile knew all along!

by erwinsundercut (Applepie3399)



Series: Eruri Ficlet One-shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/erwinsundercut
Summary: Erwin and Levi's relationship from Nile's point of view.





	Nile knew all along!

When Erwin and his squad were called in to deal with a certain… pest problem in the Underground, I fully expected to see the three criminals trialed and hanged by the end of the week. Erwin wasn’t the most adept with 3D Maneuver gear when we were still trainees but since he has joined the Survey Corps his skills have apparently honed quite a bit. And his squad was the best back at that time.

So it wasn’t a surprise to me that they apprehended the criminals. Only one of them posed a serious problem after all. But Erwin had dealt with him somehow, as well.

And this is as far as my lack of surprise went. I expected the criminals to be turned over to us but Erwin had another idea. He recruited them instead. I don’t think anyone else would’ve been able to pull that off except him. I have no idea what he had said to his superiors, but it had worked. But then again, he has always had his ways to get what he truly wanted. It’s almost scary how he can influence people.

So he got his way then - he got to recruit the criminals. And the very next missions - two of them got killed. There was a plot involved. I’m not going into details but the point is - the criminals were friends and the plot had caused the death of two of them. To this day I have no idea what Erwin had said or done to the third one, Levi, to get him to follow him instead of hacking his head off. 

But whatever it was, it’d been undoubtedly very successful. Because from that point on, Levi has followed his footsteps like a loyal dog. I’ve seen people pledge loyalty to other people and to organizations all the time but with Erwin and Levi - it’s something else. 

It wasn’t after Erwin become Commander of the Survey Corps that I met Levi for the first time. We didn’t get along well. We still don’t. Which proves unpleasant because Erwin loves to bring him with him almost everywhere he goes, especially to Sina. And that means that almost every time I see Erwin, the little shit is with him, glaring and insulting at every opportunity he gets. Funny how he manages to get a lot of opportunities since Erwin doesn’t hurry to put an end to his insolent behavior. 

But when he considers it too much - all he has to do is say Levi’s name and the little imp goes silent. It’s almost like magic, when you’re looking at it from the side. He shuts his mouth in an instant and then steps closer to Erwin, just a tiny step, but it happens every time. It would be endearing if I don’t feel like choking him on the spot.

Erwin’s Leader Charisma™ has worked on Levi, that much is clear. But it seems his … Man’s Charisma has done the same. I can see it at times, in the way Levi looks at Erwin, like the sun shines out of Erwin’s ass. His mouth opens a little and his eyes fix on Erwin so intensely, I have no idea how Erwin can ignore it.

I’ve always known there was something… more about those two than the chain of command and friendship. I’ve never actively looked for proof but proof just found me. And I have to say that I honestly didn’t know a person could bend that much… but apparently it’s feasible.


End file.
